End of Earth
End of Earth (地球消滅!!ブウ邪悪への逆変身, Chikyu Shometsu!! Bu Jaaku e no Gyakuhenshin) is the second episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 6, 1995. Its original American air date was March 17, 2003. Summary The newly transformed Kid Buu stands on the edge of a cliff, glaring out at the world. Mr. Satan says he looks like a child; he contemplates attacking, but Dende advises him not to. The Z Fighters are not sure whether Super Buu is stronger or weaker from the transformation. The unconscious fighters have not come to yet and Goku and Vegeta wonder why. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kais, Old Kai regards Buu's new form with some confusion, and wonders if this is the true form of Majin Buu. Kibito Kai says that it is, and reveals Buu's history to his predecessor: :"Five million years ago, the universe was at a time of peace, watched over by the Grand Supreme Kai and his four subordinates, the ''Supreme Kais of the West, North, South, and East. However, the peace was shattered by Majin Buu, created by the evil wizard Bibidi as a weapon of ultimate destruction. Despite barely being able to even control his monster, Bibidi sent Buu to destroy numerous worlds, before eventually bringing him into battle against the Supreme Kais." :''The West Supreme Kai and North Supreme Kai were no match for Majin Buu, who destroyed them with ease. The South Supreme Kai put up a better fight, actually managing to rip off one of Buu's arms, but the evil creature regenerated the limb and defeated him. The South Supreme Kai would become the first victim of Buu's Absorption technique, which resulted in the huge, strong form shown during the final transformation on Earth. :More powerful than ever, Buu set his sights on the East Supreme Kai, who stood no chance against Bibidi's monster. Before Buu could finish the job, the Grand Supreme Kai intervened, blasting Buu to smithereens. Of course, Buu regenerated and promptly absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, but the absorption transformed Buu into a fat, jovial form. Soon after, Bibidi sealed Buu away, and the East Supreme Kai destroyed the sorcerer, seemingly ending the threat of Buu for good. Until recently... Old Kai realizes that the Grand Supreme Kai was able to counter Buu's malevolence with his kind soul, reducing the monster's power and creating the innocent, childish personality seen in his initial state. Kibito Kai confirms this, and explains that with all of the foreign influences removed from his body, Buu has returned to his original state: relentless, insane, and pure evil. Peering into the crystal ball, Old Kai tells Kibito Kai to go to Earth with the power of his earrings; Goku and Vegeta are in serious trouble. On Earth, Kid Buu powers up with a mighty screech, causing mass destruction with his voice alone. He unleashes a Vanishing Beam towards the Earth, but Vegeta deflects it with his Final Burst Cannon and berates Buu for not even trying to fight them first. Goku realizes that Kid Buu intends to destroy the planet, relying on his regenerative ability to survive the blast. Kid Buu confirms this by charging up another attack, strong enough to destroy the planet ten times over. Realizing that they can't stop the blast, Goku tells Vegeta to grab their sons and Piccolo; Goku will use Instant Transmission to get them all to safety. As they fly, Goku picks up Mr. Satan and Dende, but Kid Buu's attack is already bearing down on them. Out of time, Goku tries to do Instant Transmission, but finds that he cannot concentrate. Suddenly, Kibito Kai appears, grabs Goku's hand and teleports the group away to the Sacred World of the Kais. Meanwhile, the Earth explodes, taking Piccolo and the boys with it. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Vegeta is angry that Goku saved Dende and Mr. Satan and not their sons. Meanwhile, Kid Buu begins to reform amongst the rubble of the Earth. Major Events *The Earth is blown up by Kid Buu. *Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, and any Earthlings who may have survived the Human Extinction Attack die. *Kibito Kai uses Instantaneous Movement to teleport Goku and Vegeta to the Sacred World of the Kais, bringing along Mr. Satan, Bee, and Dende. Battles *Western Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (flashblack) *North Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (flashblack) *Southern Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (flashblack) *Grand Supreme Kai vs. Ultra Buu (flashblack) Techniques used *Vanishing Beam - Used by Kid Buu in Kibito Kai's flashback, to kill the Western and Northern Supreme Kais. Later used in an attempt to destroy Earth, but was deflected by Vegeta. *Full Power Energy Ball - Used by the Western and Southern Supreme Kais in their respective battles against Kid Buu, in Kibito Kai's flashback. *Regeneration - Used by Kid Buu in Kibito Kai's flashback, to restore himself from the damage inflicted by the Southern and Grand Supreme Kais. Later used to regenerate himself after destroying the Earth. *Absorption - Used by Kid Buu to absorb the Southern Supreme Kai and become Ultra Buu. Later used to absorb the Grand Supreme Kai. *Flame Shower Breath - Used by the Grand Supreme Kai in Kibito Kai's flashback, to blow Kid Buu to smithereens. *Final Burst Cannon - Used by Vegeta to deflect Kid Buu's Vanishing Beam, which was fired to destroy the Earth. *Planet Burst - Used by Kid Buu to destroy the Earth. *Instant Transmission - Attempted to use by Goku to teleport to the Sacred World of the Kais along with Vegeta and the others, but Kibito Kai arrived while he was concentrating to use the technique. *Instantaneous Movement - Used by Kibito Kai to teleport Goku and the others to the Sacred World of the Kais. Trivia *Mr. Satan is now the last human alive, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe were killed when Buu blew up the Earth (as well as any other possible survivors of the Human Extinction Attack). This point is later raised by Kibito Kai in Old Buu Emerges. *Though the entire Majin Buu arc received little redubbing in the Remastered Box Sets, this episode has an extra line in the remastered version: while attempting to use Instant Transmission to escape from the dying Earth, Goku says that he cannot concentrate, explaining why it took him so long that Kibito Kai had to step in. *When Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are shown in Heaven just as Earth is destroyed, Videl says "Her secret was the teddybear underwear!" referring to the events of Great Saiyaman Saga filler episode "Gohan's First Date". Gallery Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z